


Like From a Nightmare

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky and Shuri are captured by an old HYDRA commander of Bucky's. He wants it to be like the good old days. Bucky can take it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Like From a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



"Hello, Soldier."

Bucky was only half awake after being tranquilized, but a chill ran down his spine when he recognized that voice. His eyes shot open and he quickly took in his surroundings. 

It was night. He was in an empty warehouse, bound to a chair. He and Shuri had traveled from Wakanda to Lithuania so she could investigate some old servers. He had nodded along while she had explained it to him. He could use a computer, and his kimoyo beads were some of the most intuitive technology he had ever come across, but he didn't understand how any of it worked, no matter how much she explained.

It was her job. He was just the bodyguard.

Bucky looked around and saw Shuri also tied to a chair, still knocked out. He watched her until he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. Good.

He turned his face in the direction of the voice. There was no surprise. Andre Gregor had been his commanding officer with HYDRA in the late 90s. He was older now, his hair fully grey when Bucky remembered it to be salt and pepper, but his square jaw still held all the same coldness and cruelty. About a dozen men stood behind him to watch the exchange.

"I hoped you had gone down with HYDRA," Bucky said.

"We all move on," Gregor said. "I was shocked to see you had moved on too, when I saw you and your girlfriend skulking around our buildings."

Relief spread through Bucky's chest. They didn't know who Shuri was. He would have to bargain a lot more if Gregor knew he was in the presence of royalty. But as long as they thought Bucky had been dragging some nameless girlfriend around on his missions, that was in his favor. It didn't matter if none of that was correct, as long as it kept Shuri safe.

"I moved on, too," Bucky said. He had to keep the subject on him. 

"Of course you did." Gregor stepped forward and touched Bucky's cheek. He brushed a stray hair away from Bucky's face. Bucky's stomach churned at the contact. "Now, tell me why I should let you go without killing you both."

"We didn't even get inside the building," Bucky said. He kept his breathing even, trying to sound calm. "Whatever you're protecting, we didn't touch it. We can go."

Gregor shook his head. "Not good enough. I want payment for your trespassing. And I will take it out of your bodies."

Bucky's eyes widened before he could stop himself. He knew far too well what that meant, and he knew that killing them was not Gregor's intention. "Leave her alone. Take me."

"Are you sure?" Gregor moved away from Bucky and carefully took one of Shuri's braids between his thumb and forefinger. "She's not my taste, but she'd do if it made you suffer more." He pulled her hair sharply enough that Shuri woke with a start.

She took a huge, panicked gulp, and looked around until she saw Bucky in the chair next to her. "Bucky, what--"

"It's going to be okay," Bucky said. He knew how to extract the fear from his voice. He sounded calm and assured. He had been trusted with her protection, and he was going to keep her safe. She had to know that.

"Oh, _Bucky_ , don't lie to the girl." Gregor leaned down and whispered in Shuri's ear, but pointedly loud enough for Bucky to hear, "I'm going to rape you."

Shuri's body stiffened. Her jaw locked up, but her face gave away nothing, staring straight ahead. She looked fearless and ready for battle.

"Unless," Gregor continued as he straightened up, "we can come to an arrangement. I have three options for you: option one is that I kill you both now. Option two is that I fuck this girl once while you watch, Soldier. While all my men watch. And afterwards, I send you on your way."

"Option three?" Bucky asked flatly. He knew what option three was going to be, but he also knew that Gregor wanted to say it.

"I let my men have their way with your mouth, and when they're finished, I will fuck you in your ass. Like the old days. Do you remember the old days?"

If Bucky could have burned a hole in Gregor's chest with his gaze, he would have. His fists clenched. "I do. Take me. I won't fight you as long as you don't hurt her."

"Don't," Shuri hissed, but he shook his head in her direction.

"It's okay. I can take it." Bucky looked back up at Gregor. "Let her go."

Gregor raised his eyebrows. "I know you can take it. But can you take it while your girlfriend watches you suffer?"

Bucky broke out in a cold sweat. He had made allusions to his past. There were things Shuri had pulled out of his mind in her healing process. She knew some of it. But knowing it was different from witnessing it. There were things she shouldn't have to see.

"As long as you don't hurt her," he said again.

"I have some honor," Gregor said without a trace of irony. 

He had been the one who had regularly used Bucky's forced compliance for his own sexual gratification and power trips. He wasn't the first one who had done this, but he was the first to create a culture around it. He had encouraged other operatives to fuck Bucky as part of their job. He was the one who oversaw the gangbangs and saw to it that the Winter Soldier was broken.

Two of the men cut Bucky's bonds and he stood. In theory, he knew he could take them all, fight his way out and survive, but Shuri was vulnerable. He couldn't risk that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, if not deliberately harmed for his outburst.

It hadn't been a platitude. He was confident that he could take it. He had done it before.

"Strip," Gregor said.

Bucky kicked off his boots and made no fanfare in taking off his clothes, tossing them onto his now vacant chair. The sooner they started, the sooner it would be over.

Once he was naked, he was grabbed around each arm and forced to his knees. It was all an unnecessary show of power. He would have done what they said, but they wanted to throw around how strong they were. How in control they were. 

Bucky could feel the concrete slab all the way up his thighs. New ropes were tied around his wrists, this time pulling them together, and then the rope was attached to a pulley. After a few tugs, Bucky's arms were raised over his head until they were stretched as far above as they could go.

His shoulders burned as he tried to keep from letting all his weight rest on his wrists. It wouldn't last, he thought, when the activities started. He knew his weight would drop and his right wrist would be marred with rope burns and his shoulders would ache for days.

There was a bit of a tussle among the men as to who would go first. While Bucky couldn't recognize the language they were speaking, their meaning was clear enough. It wasn't until Gregor called out a name, picking one of the men, that the argument ceased.

Bucky didn't care to look at the man who approached. They were all the same and noticing their features wouldn't change anything. When the fly in front of his face opened and the cock removed, Bucky opened his mouth. There was no sense in fighting the inevitable. He might not have code words in his brain anymore, but he could still comply.

A hand cupped the back of his head and shoved him forward, impaling his mouth on the awaiting dick. Bucky didn't have to do anything, the man thrusting his hips, the tip of his cock hitting against the back of Bucky's throat each time.

Like nothing had ever changed, it took a lot more than that for Bucky to gag.

Bucky tried to stay calm. This was going to take some time and getting worked up over the first one was not only going to stress him out, but it would cause Shuri stress. He only hoped she had her eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at her.

Even so, panic rose up in his throat like bile. He had thought all of this was behind him, only one of the nightmares of his past, and here it was, happening again. If he could be on his knees again, what else was going to come back to haunt him?

Come filled his mouth in hot spurts, and he heard Gregor's voice from behind him say, "Swallow. You always liked to swallow."

Bucky had only ever been permitted to swallow, but the distinction made no difference. He did as he was told, but it was difficult getting it down, holding it in his mouth like medicine before forcing it down his throat.

He lost count of the men using his mouth after the first one. They all began to blend together, cocks jammed too deep in his throat, come coating his tongue and dripping out of the corners of his mouth. His jaw was stiff and sore and he was unable to fully close it.

It had to have been hours, he thought. The pain in his knees had gone numb, and he sagged on the weight of his wrists. His stomach churned every time he thought of how much come had swallowed, and his lower abdomen clenched as he tried to hold off the urge to piss himself.

It had to be over soon. It had to be. 

Bucky found himself trying to urge the man in his mouth to come, running his tongue along the underside of his cock like he might do a lover. He tipped his head to one side so the head of the dick could go into the soft part of his mouth. The men were clearly commenting on this new enthusiasm, if only they knew it was out of desperation. 

Bucky squirmed, his arm shaking overhead. None of it was working, and the pressure in his abdomen was building.

Then, Bucky's bladder clenched and unable to stop it, released. Even with his senses full of the cock in his mouth, he could smell the acrid scent of his piss as it splattered against the concrete floor between his legs.

Laughter filled the room. The men spoke to each other in the other language and laughed some more, while Bucky's piss continued to flow. It pooled hot around his knees, the puddle growing around him. It should have been humiliating, but it was the first relief Bucky had felt since he'd woken up, and there was something to be said for even that.

The man in front of Bucky pulled out his cock and jerked it a few times, moaning as he came across Bucky's face in thick, milky ropes. It dripped down his cheek and splattered across the bridge of his nose, rolling over his chapped lips. Bucky spat onto the floor.

Finally, Bucky stopped pissing and he let out a shuddering gasp, letting his head fall back. He was oddly purged, his body strangely relaxed without the pressure of holding in his urine. Of his long list of things to worry about, this was no longer one of them.

A hand grabbed Bucky by the hair and hauled his head forward. Dazed, Bucky focused on the huge man in front of him. He was wide and tall with a belly that hung over his belt. He released Bucky's head and Bucky took care to hold himself upright as not to get jostled around again.

The man opened up his pants and pulled out his dick. Like the rest of him, it was thick and long, but instead of working himself into hardness, he wrapped a hand around himself and held onto it for a few seconds while Bucky looked down the massive length of it, like it was the barrel of a gun, his entire body still with what was going to happen next. He refused to be shocked, but he was still caught by surprise.

Piss sprayed across Bucky's face, washing away the remains of come sticking to his skin. His instinct was to turn his head, but he only ended up with the hot urine in his ear, and a hand grabbing him around the jaw to make him face forward again. Fingers squeezed at the corners of his mouth, forcing it open, and the man shoved his still pissing cock between Bucky's lips.

Bucky jerked back, trying to pull away as his mouth was flooded with piss. It was flowing too fast, filling his mouth and pooling at the back of his throat. He gagged and his whole body shook as bile rose up, but it had nowhere to go. He was too full and he couldn't breathe. This was how people drowned, but sinking into murky seas, dropping to the ocean floor, their lungs full of salt water, not filled to the brim with piss.

"Stop it!" Shuri shrieked, her voice piercing through the din of Bucky's mind. "He can't breathe!"

If there was conversation, Bucky couldn't hear it. He was only aware of the cock pulling from his mouth and the mouth-and-throat full of piss that he spat up. He was still choking on it, even as he drooled out of the corners of his mouth.

Bucky started when he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin that wasn't against him. He turned his head, and Gregor had smacked Shuri across the face.

"Don't do that." Bucky had intended for that to come out as some shade of threatening, but it was merely a rasp. He looked at Shuri for any sign that she had been seriously hurt, but he had to assume the wet trails of tears on her cheeks had happened before the slap.

"The agreement was that she not interfere," Gregor said, though there was no such agreement. It hardly mattered. "So unless she wants to be strung up next, she should keep her mouth shut."

Bucky spat a mix of saliva and piss onto the floor. "Or you should end the foreplay and fuck me."

Gregor grinned coldly. "Brave words, Winter Soldier." He turned to the men and shouted something in the other language. 

Bucky turned his face away from Shuri. Remembering she was there built up his shame, but selfishly, he couldn't stand to watch her cry over him. 

A man carried a wooden pedestal over and placed it in front of Bucky. Kneeling, it came about to Bucky's eyeline, but as soon it was sat in front of him, someone pulled at the rope, pulling Bucky upwards by his wrists.

Bucky grunted as he was hauled to his feet. His shoulders had gone numb and the fingers in his right hand were asleep, the blood drained from them after being held above his head for so long. With the release of pressure, his fingers tingled and his shoulders ached.

His bare feet slipped in the pool of cold urine as he finally got them beneath him. His knees burned more now that they were stretched open instead of shoved against the hard floor. But all of it was worth the relief of knowing that it was almost over.

Gregor's cold hands shoved Bucky belly first over the pedestal, and he shoved two wet fingers into Bucky's asshole. "How many cocks do you think have been shoved up here? They were fucking you long before I was even born." When Bucky didn't answer, Gregor slapped his ass with his other hand. "Take a guess, Soldier."

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't know. Hundreds."

"You ate more come than food. It was shoved inside you from both ends. You were so full of it, it was spilling out of you. We had to plug you up so you could on missions without leaking, do you remember that? Just as you did today, you dutifully opened your mouth and spread your ass for any cock you could take." Gregor pushed his fingers in deeper. "Tell me, Soldier, that you remember."

Bucky knew he couldn't change the past. What was done was done. It didn't stop his face from burning with shame as he knew Shuri was listening to every word. She knew he had been brainwashed, but none of the fucking had been code word compliance. It had been survival. He had swallowed all that come for the same reason he was doing it now: to live another day.

"They had to get a bigger plug," Bucky said, because he knew it was what Gregor wanted to hear. He tried to keep his voice even and clear, knowing a whisper wouldn't cut it, but he was shaking as the memory came back to him. "I was too loose from all the fucking and the back of my pants were wet with come. You pulled my pants down in front of all those men in the back of that truck. You made me bend over so they could all see the mess. They laughed at how used up I was."

Gregor pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He groaned. "You've tightened back up, Soldier."

Bucky swallowed. He had gone years without anyone inside of him, and Gregor's cock felt like a stretch. "You always wanted to be sure your men knew I was only worth fucking and killing."

"You were so good at both." Gregor's mouth was at the back of Bucky's neck, and Bucky supposed that was meant to be a compliment.

Bucky closed his eyes as Gregor fucked him. It was almost over. He could get through this. He and Shuri were going to come out of this safely and alive. Unlike all those years of only getting by between mind wipes, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. After this, they could go home, because he _had_ a home.

Bucky clenched when he felt the hot spill of Gregor's come filling him. He had made it. He was used and he reeked of stale piss and come, but he was alive, and it was over.

Gregor pulled out and with a loud zip of his pants said, "Who's next?"

"What?" Bucky tried to turn around, but he was still bound at the wrists, and only managed to stand up halfway. "You said you would be the one to fuck me and that was it. That was the deal."

There was a pause as Gregor walked around to face Bucky. "I want to see your ass looking like that come-stained mess it was that day in the truck. I want it looser. I want you dripping come for weeks. You can escape HYDRA. We can all move on, but you've always been a little cumdumpster dog, opening your mouth for dick at the word go. We're done when I say we're done. Until then, we'll all have another piece of you. And your little girlfriend will watch, no matter how long it goes on. Unless you want me to fuck her too."

Bucky's entire body shook with rage. He should have known. Gregor had always been cruel, and he had always been a liar. It was only vain hope that had led Bucky to believe Gregor would actually hold up his end of the bargain.

Bucky licked his lips. They were dry and tasted musty with piss. "I can take it."

Gregor grinned. "We'll see about that."

* * *

The morning sun shone through the warehouse skylights when Gregor and his crew left. Bucky was still bound by the pulley, but they had untied Shuri and told her in no uncertain terms that she was to count to one hundred before moving -- no tricks.

When Shuri stopped counting, the sound of the trucks were faint in the distance. She ran to Bucky and gently rested her hand between his shoulder blades. "I'm going to untie you." Her voice was shaking, but her hands were certain as she pulled at the knots.

Bucky nodded. His throat was raw from the cocks shoved against it. He could feel the come dripping from his ass. The floor around him was wet with fresh piss, some of it his own, but most if it was not. It all blurred together like it had in the old days. He stopped counting how many times he had been 

His body crumbled, unable to hold up his own weight when the last binding was untied. Even the pedestal couldn't hold him up.

"Oh!" Shuri wrapped her arms around him, but he was too heavy for her to hold up, but at least she softened the blow against the concrete. She sank down next to him in the puddles.

"You're..." he tried to say. He didn't want her getting dirty.

She shook her head. "I wet myself hours ago. I am wiser than to beg for a bathroom."

"Of course you are," Bucky whispered as she shifted them around so his head could rest in her lap. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Shuri let out a laugh that also might have been a sob. She gently stroked his cheek. "Bucky. I... I'm sorry you had to go through it at all. I'm sorry that you had already been through it. That man is a monster."

There had been so many men like Gregor. He hadn't been the first, and he was barely even the last. But in all of his years, every time he had been raped, he cleaned up alone. There had never been anyone to hold him afterward. For the first time, someone would make sure he was washed and warm.

For all that he needed to take of Shuri, he now had a friend to take care of him, too.

"Let's go back to the jet," Bucky said. His voice was still ragged, but his tone was stronger. "I want to go home."

Shuri frowned. "They... they took your clothes."

Bucky sighed. "Of course they did." The jet was miles away, and he would make the trek without his boots and his dick swinging freely. One last indignity.

"If we're going to take it slowly, we should start now," Shuri said. "I'll help you."

A hot tear leaked from the corner of Bucky's eye, and then the dam broke. He curled in on himself and began to sob. Shuri wrapped her arms around him, and when he tried to speak, it sounded like _thank you_.

He didn't have to take it alone.


End file.
